


My dear goalkeeper

by Lily_de_Wakabayashi



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: CanonxOC, Captain Tsubasa Dream Team, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, captain tsubasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi
Summary: Erika has a secret and does not want to reveal it to the World: she is the lover of the best goalkeeper in Italy.





	My dear goalkeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elieth_Schneider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elieth_Schneider/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mi querido portero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523352) by Lily de Wakabayashi. 

**My dear goalkeeper.**

Erika Shanks is a very popular girl, not only because she is beautiful but also is sweet and intelligent. However, Erika doesn’t want to have a relationship because she seeks to focus on her career and doesn’t have any time for boyfriends. For this reason, she refuses any invitation to go on a date.

Everybody believes that, but they are mistaken.

“So, Erika, are you going to out with me tonight?” asked Braulio, her partner.

“I´m sorry but no, I can´t. You know I study every night,” Erika smiled and apologized to him.

“What about the weekend?” Braulio tried again.

But Erika didn’t answer and made a farewell signal with her hand before leaving the classroom.

That night, Erika will be alone in her department because her two best friends will go out with their boyfriends. She always said this situation let her to study without interruptions, but the reality is very different. When Erika came at her home, she let go of her hair, she changed her clothes and went to the balcony of her apartment; this balcony adjoins with the next one and there is only a small wall between them.

In that place, a very handsome and blond man with blue eyes is already expecting for Erika; he carries a bottle of wine in his hands and in his face it can be seen a smile. When Erika saw this handsome man, she internally laughed because to many people would be surprised if they were to find out Gino Hernández, the famous Italian goalkeeper, is her secret lover. No, to say Gino and Erika are only lovers is would to say a lie, because they are more than secret lovers, they are two people who love each other truly and madly but who want to keep their privacy.

When Gino saw Erika, he jumped to her balcony with a very agile movement and left the bottle of wine on a small table; once done this, he approached Erika to kiss her. Then, she threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss; the desire woke up in both lovers.

“I missed you a lot,” said Gino when he aparted from her.

“Me too,” Erika answered and then smiled.

“I was going to say we could drink some wine first, but instead that, I prefer to go to the bedroom,” he continued talking. “I really want to make love to you.”

Erika laughed and took Gino into her bedroom; while they are making love, she thinks her most precious secret is to have the heart of her dear goalkeeper.

**End. **

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don´t own Captain Tsubasa and I don´t make any profit with this work. Erika Shanks doesn´t belong to me, either, she belongs to the wonderful Elieth Schneider.
> 
> **Author’s Note. **
> 
> This is a translation of my fanfic _‘Mi querido portero’_, which was written in Spanish and published in FanFiction. A while ago, I received an anonymous request in that site to translate the original story into English but maybe this’s not that he or she expected, because I wrote the original as a birthday gift for my best friend and for this reason, this is a ‘canon x oc’ story dedicated to her. Anyway, I tried to do my best but my English sucks.


End file.
